Angling is a method of fishing using a fish hook (angle) attached to fishing line. Many different types of fishing line can be used varying in length, material of manufacture and weight (thickness) which affect performance characteristics. The present invention features a fishing line management system for fishing line spool storage, winding new fishing line onto a reel, and removing old fishing line from the reel.